Creating my own destiny
by writergirl85
Summary: AH-Bella is moving back home to Forks after leaving when she was younger. She left a nerd, but when she comes back no one really recognizes her except for a few close friends. What happens when she moves back home after living in California.
1. My Return to Forks

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story.**

* * *

In the past three years my life has dramatically changed. Until I was 13 I had lived with my father in Forks, Washington. I loved living with Charlie but I hated school. From grades 7 to 9 I was constantly bullied and teased by the Cullens, except for Jasper who was the only nice guy in school. They were the popular kids of the school and everyone wanted to be friends with them. When I left I was clumsy, had acne, glasses and was chubby. In essence, I was a nerd. Finally, on Thanksgiving of grade nine I had enough. I broke down and told him everything. After that I called Renee, my mother, in California where she lived with her husband, Phil Dwyer. Charlie and Renee had gotten divorced when I was a year old. Since Dad had a steady job, Mom and the courts in Washington and California had agreed that I should live with Dad instead. I had to visit my Mom every summer and I didn't mind that at all. California was sunny and way different from the constant cover of rain. When I was five, she met and married Phil Dwyer, a famous movie director. He was mom's age and they truly love each other. Phil had always picked me up from the airport so I quickly became use to the paparazzi when I became older. When I was 10, the parentals had a huge discussion about my last name. Since Phil always picked me up, they assumed my last name was Dwyer. So it was decided that I would go under Dwyer in California and Swan in Washington. Dad and I wanted to keep this under wraps just so that I wasn't hounded by everyone, which didn't happen until my job picked up. After talking to my mom, I was surprised that she agreed to let me move to Los Angeles. Dad was upset, but I promised him that I would visit every chance that I got, which was every holiday and summer vacation.

I didn't know that my life would change so quickly in the first few months that I lived in LA. I wanted a small makeover, but got a total makeover. I lost all of my fat, got rid of the pimples and got contacts. I took dancing lessons and can proudly say that I am no longer clumsy. My wardrobe changed into more stylish clothing and I began using makeup. After all this had happened, I was approached by some of the people that Phil worked with. After a few auditions, I began acting. I had worked on movies, television and commercials. The only positive downside to his was the home schooling. After all the teasing it was a beautiful reprieve but became dull very quickly.

When Phil's latest movie sent him over to Europe, I moved back to Forks since I knew that Mom would miss Phil greatly. I called Dad and told him that I was moving back home. I packed up my thing, shoved my clothing, purses (the three that I own), and shoes in my car (a Volvo SUV) and FedEx everything else. I got into my car and drove for a week straight, with stops along the way. Even though it was a long drive, it was comfortable. I had finally reached Forks and pulled up into my familiar driveway. I saw Dad's cruiser as I turned the car off. Running into the house I shouted for Dad as I ran into the living room.

"Daddy! I'm home!"

"Bella! Welcome home baby girl. I'm so glad that you came back home." Dad told me while hugging me. I lost it and started crying.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shh baby girl, it's ok. Calm down honey. Carlisle and Esme Cullen came over shortly after you had left and apologized for their children's behaviour. Bella, they overheard them talking about what had happened and what they did. I've never seen Carlisle that mad before. Let's put it this way, the kids are still on house arrest. They lost everything and lost their 16th birthday present of a car. They have to share the Volvo that they had for Esme. Carlisle also made them work in the hospital every summer. He pretty much cleaned house and got rid of everything, bringing them to a shelter in Port Angeles."

"Dad, how do you know all of this?" I asked, becoming suspicious.

"Well, I've become friends with Carlisle and Esme. They would love to meet you sweetheart, outside of the hospital for Carlisle. Even though Esme doesn't know you, she's always asking about you." Dad replied.

"That's great Dad, can we have they here, since I don't want to go to their house just yet. Only Carlisle and Esme, Dad. No one else." I told him while he started walking to the ringing phone in the kitchen. He quickly finished talking to me and answered the phone.

"Ok Bella, I'll call them. Hello? Hi Esme, how've you been? Yes, she's been home for five minutes. Would you and Carlisle like to come over for dinner soon? Hold on please. Bella, would tonight be alright? It's the only night that Carlisle isn't on call." I nodded my head and he continued. "It's fine with Bella. We're having...lasagne. Ok, I'll let her know. See you soon. Bye." Charlie turned to me and hung up the phone. "They'll be here in an hour. Esme's bringing garlic bread and salad. Is there anything that you need help with?"

"Yes, can you help me with unloading my car? I just picked up some frozen lasagne since I know that you don't cook Dad. Come on, let's go!" I said when we reached my car I grabbed dinner and turned the over on. While it was heating up, I helped Dad bring in my luggage. When he grabbed the small duffel bag of shoes, he asked is I was carrying anything deadly. I laughed while I told him the answer. After a second he got it and we both laughed even harder. Since I only had three suitcases and three duffel bags we got everything upstairs. What I didn't expect was a functional third floor.

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Well, Esme is an interior designer and I mentioned on day that this old house needs a pick-me-up. Before I knew it, she redesigned the whole house. We're taking it slowly because of our work schedules, but we've redone my room, the upstairs and the attic. We've added onto the back of the house to include my bedroom and bathroom while the attic and upstairs is all yours. You have your room 'living room' in the attic and your bedroom is exactly like the one in LA. Renee and Phil sent me some pictures so that you would be happy."

"Dad, I am happy. Do you know how often I wanted to be back here at home with you, or even celebrated my nominations with you? Reality is Daddy that I want to keep Forks out of the media. I don't want everyone coming here because it's horrible. Cameras always in your face, your sexual orientation, love life, weight, clothes, everything is judged and you are judged. I never go out and do much so I haven't had a scandal yet, but within the next few weeks everyone will be wondering where I am. Vicki has already released a statement through Phil about this whole situation. Mom and Phil are heading out while I stay with family to finish my education. Dad, I want to stop acting. I have more then enough money to live comfortably and be able to work if I wish."

"Well baby girl, if that's what you want." He replied.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that this is quite similar, but I did do a re-edit on everything. I'm also posting this over the the TWCS Library (same name). I also did just get a Twitter Account **/writergirl_85 and here is the TWCS Library .?uid=2158


	2. The Cullens, Jake and Brady

**OK, here's chapter two. I added some things here and there. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Real Life got in the way and some family issues came up. I don't get much time to work this out on the computer, so I hand write and edit it while typing it up. Looking at my calendar last night, I'm hoping that I can have it finished by Christmas. ****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two

While waiting for the Cullens to show up and the lasagne to finish, Dad and I talked about what he was changing in the house. Our conversation was shortly interrupted by the doorbell. I answered the door and was completely surprised by who was standing there.

"Mrs. Platt! It's great to see you again. I love my room, thank you so much." I said while hugging her.

"Bella dear, it's wonderful to see you too. When your father showed me the pictures of your LA room, I was shocked. I knew that no one knew about it except for me, you Renee and Phil." Esme began and Charlie laughed.

"When Esme froze I though that she was having a heart attack. She came out of it and with a steely voice asking me 'how did you get these photos?' I told her that it was my daughter's room in LA. She said 'your daughter is Bella Dwyer?' And I told her that it was actually Bella Swan but Dwyer is her working name and her step-father's last name." Dad said and Esme continued.

"Imagine your father's surprise when I told him that I designed your room. Sorry Carlisle I couldn't tell you all this. I was sworn to a confidentiality agreement. I apologize for keeping you out of the loop. That's why I was excited while working over here. How often do I get to do the same room twice?"

"It's perfectly alright darling. I understand." Carlisle told his wife.

"Mrs. Platt, thank again for everything." I told her while giving her another hug.

"It's actually Cullen, Bella, but it's a pain to change business documents for name changes. Please do call me Esme. Mrs. Platt or Mrs. Cullen makes me feel older then my actual age. Have you met Carlisle yet?"

"Yes, a few times at the hospital. Dr. Cullen, it's nice you see you again." I said while hugging him.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you. What an amazing young woman you've grown up to be. My ER has been way too quiet since you left. But I think for both of your protection at the moment, your working name should be kept to us, just like Esme's name. Being famous in your own worlds has some difficult problems. Will I be seeing you in the emergency room?" Carlisle asked.

"No, you won't unless I'm in an accident. My balance problems have improved greatly so it's harder for me to fall over nothing. I took up ball room dancing as a hobby. Will you please excuse me, dinner's ready." I said and everyone followed me to the kitchen, where we got settled and started eating after it was served. After a few moments of silence for prayer, Esme started talking.

"Bella I would like to apologize for my children's behaviour. I know for a fact that I didn't raise them to be that evil and that hurtful. Since we adopted them so close together, it's been hard. That is no excuse for them though. I do realize our punishment was harsh but they have to work for their freedom. Jasper is the only one who has redeemed himself. Bella, he privately told us that he was never behind everything. He even wrote you a letter of apology, explaining his thoughts and feelings behind it all. If it's not too hard, could you tell us what exactly happened. The kids only told us that they bullied and teased you but they never went into detail. Jasper refuses to tell us anything because he doesn't want to be the rat."

"Sure, I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you how they exactly ruined my life. Dad, you have to swear on your life that you will not go out and arrest them for harassment. Truthfully, I don't know why they did what they did. They used to spill food, drinks and other things on me. They would also make fun of my physical appearance and had most of Forks in on it as well. I actually have burns on my back of soup that they threw at me. They never had a detention, suspension or even the threat of expulsion because their marks were close to perfect. I've already talked to a surgeon and I can't do anything about them since it's too badly damaged. You've already seen it Carlisle."

"That burn was caused by soup? Bella, I could have done something then. You said that it was too much hot water in the shower."

"I know Carlisle, and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think poorly of them. Esme, I know that Jasper wasn't behind anything. He found me a few times in the library after each incident. Jasper would be a good therapist one day. I hope that he wasn't in too much trouble."

"Bella, he told us that he would undergo the same treatment to make it fair. He felt so horrible that he couldn't stop them. I brought his letter, if you would like to read it." She said while grabbing an envelope from her purse.

"Sure Esme. I would like to." I replied as she handed me the letter. I opened it up and began reading it. "Esme, do you think that I could get you to deliver a reply?" I asked when I finished it.

"Certainly, I wouldn't mind delivering it."

"Excuse me for a few moments." I then flew to Charlie's small study, grabbed the first piece of blank paper I could find and I quickly penned a reply. I then ran back to the kitchen and handed it to her, where I watched her put it back in her purse. We sat around talking and quickly it was the end of the night. The Cullens left at 7:30 and Dad and I worked together on getting the dishes done. He then took me on a tour of the upstairs when we were done.

"So Bella, the upstairs is all yours and it includes your bathroom, bedroom, closet and a study area. The attic is all yours. It's been cleaned and remodelled to look like a living room. You have a television, 2 CD players, alarm clock, and a MAC computer; surround system and DVD/Blu-Ray players. DO you know when everything is coming?"

"Everything should be here tomorrow. Mom and I used FedEx the day before I left. There are not a lot of boxes, only my photos, awards, favourite books, movies and CDs. Everything else is back in LA. When school starts back up on Monday, Forks High will have a new student." I told Dad. He nodded and went back downstairs. I quickly unpacked and went to bed, making a list of things to buy the next time I went to Port Angeles. I woke up the next morning and heard the doorbell. Throwing on a sweater and a pair of shorts, I answered the door. It was my shipment so I signed for it and the delivery guy brought it in for me. After he left I took it to my room. I unpacked all of it and was done by noon. I was bored so I decided to head down to La Push. I was walking along the beach when I saw an old friend. I screamed his name and ran straight to him.

"JACOB!"

"BELLA! You're here. What are you doing here and more importantly, WHY are you here?" He asked.

"Jake, I moved back home to live with my Dad. Mom and Phil are heading to Europe for filming. Besides, Dwyer isn't my last name, it's Swan."

"As in Police Chief Charlie Swan; Bella I knew that you were coming home, but I didn't know that it was YOU! Our dads are best friends. Geez Bella bee, we made mud pies when we were kids."

"Wow. You've grown up. I've missed you. I thought that you were moving back to LA."

"No, I decided to stay here. I made a promise to myself that I would always come back home. Besides, I'm needed here. Dad's not doing too great. I'm also making a difference here. I helped finance the medical clinic and fixed the roof over the community centre. I love it here, but I've missed having my little sister around."

"I've missed you too."

"Yeah, I know. I still can't believe that you forgot me though."

"Not my fault. I'm sorry though. You left when we were little to live in California with your family. I thought that I would never see you again. I thought that the two Jakes I knew were two different people."

"S'okay Bella. We're glad that you are home though. I should warn you know that the boys in this area are absolutely in love with you. I work at the school here and I've had to work at Forks High a few times so that's how I know. God knows how many times I've kicked Seth and Brady out of the library. You know them?"

"Yeah I know them. Long story short I met Brady on the beach and he told me what happened. I love what he calls me though."

"What is it?"

"Momma Wolf-I want to protect him like he's my cub. Mother wolves always protect their young no matter what. He also knows my secret too. He's kept quiet about it too." I finished then I heard Brady scream and saw him running towards Jake and me.

"MOMMA WOLF! YOU'RE HOME!"

"Yes Brady, I'm home for good." I said. "Sorry that I haven't called, I was trying to get out of LA quickly. How's school been? Getting goods grades?"

"Yes Mom. I'm hoping to do well so I can get into University to become a doctor. Why are you back?"

"Phil's out of the country for work. Bella Dwyer is staying with family to complete her education while Bella Swan wanted to move back home with her daddy. Monday morning I start back at Forks high." The rest of the day we hung out at the beach and headed over to Jake's house for dinner, where Charlie was there, helping with dinner. Quickly, the weekend was over and Monday morning arrived.


	3. Hello Forks High, we have a new student

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story.**

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Ugh. 6 am already. Since school didn't start until 8:30, I took my time getting ready. I jumped in the shower and took my time. I let the scents help calm my nerves. Even though I had already attended this school, I was still nervous. I thought about the day and the last time that I was there. NO BELLA, I thought to myself. There is no time to be thinking of negative thoughts. Think of only positive thoughts. I quickly finished and got dressed. I was debating between a baby-doll type dress with leggings and a cardigan or a pair of pinstripe trousers, a blouse, form-fitting vest and my favourite pair of heels. I quickly picked the second outfit since I knew that it was going to be cold, like it usually is here. After quickly running my flat iron through my hair and applying my make-up (and making a mental note to order more) I was dressed and ready for the day. I headed downstairs where Charlie was leaving for work.

"I'll be home later tonight Bella. A couple of people are out sick so I'll be pulling longer hours until everyone is healthy again. Bye sweetheart." Charlie gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then left for work. Wow, he must have really missed me since he never showed that much affection when I was younger. Since I did grocery shopping on Sunday, I mixed a few of my favourite cereals together. It's one of the things that I do to distress myself. I finished breakfast and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag and purse. Opening them up, I was double checking that I had everything, including my phone. I planned on spending lunch in the library getting my morning homework done. That would be the one thing that I want to do constantly since I love working in libraries. You could sit in there for hours and get every piece of homework done without having everyone bother you. Grabbing my jacket, keys and water bottle, I made my way to Forks High. I got there and made my way to the office. I suddenly felt way overdressed when I saw Mrs. Cope, who was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I then saw the desk behind her and saw a sweater, which also reminded me that I still have one in my car. I walked up to the desk and got her attention.

"Hi, I'm a new student here. I'm Bella Swan. You probably received my transcripts from California as Isabella Swan."

"Yes dear, we have received them. Would you like Isabella on everything?"

"No, I prefer Bella thank you."

"Ok Bella. Here's a map of the school and your timetable. This sheet I need back at the end of the day with all of your teachers signatures."

"Sure thing Mrs. Cope, you'll have it then. See you then and thank you for all of your help." I said and turned around and walked out of the administration building. I walked back to my car that was at the end of the sidewalk. I then drove it around to the main parking lot and groaned. Great, it was getting full. The nicest car in here was mine so far. Thankfully I didn't bring Phil's or Mom's cars. Phil had a Porsche and Mom had a Mercedes SUV. They were being shipped to me because they wanted them to be used while they were gone. I pulled into a spot and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath, I got out and grabbed my bags. After closing and locking the car, I started heading towards my first class when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my best friend, Angela Webber.

"Bella! You're here!"

"Angie, it's so good to see you!" I said while hugging her.

"It's so nice to see you. I've missed you so much. Are you home for good?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm home for good. Now's where's the lucky man that stole my leading lady from me? I remember you telling me that you were going on a date with him." I asked while laughing at the memory of the old joke. She smiled too and replied.

"You remember Ben, right? Well, we're dating now."

"Awe, that's so sweet. I knew that you had a huge crush on him. I don't mean to pry but what exactly happened after I left. I haven't been home long enough to find out what exactly happened. I've only talked to Dad, Dr and Mrs Cullen and Mrs Cope so far and a couple of people from La Push. You're the first student I've talked to since I got back. Now spill it girly. I know that you have details."

"Well, about a week after you left, there was a major blow up better Jasper and the rest of them. I'm not sure who, but someone asked about who their next victim was. I guess that they wanted to be at the top. You know how Jasper is really calm and relaxed, right? Well, you never want to get on his bad side. He was full out screaming at them. It was surprising to the whole school including the teachers. Ben and I were the only people he has hung out with since. Within the past six months, they seem to have been growing up, but I still think that it's fake. The popular kids are still popular but it's an unwritten law know to bully. It's something that we just don't do anymore. Jasper still feels really bad about what happened. The three of us hang out in the library at lunch since there is no one there."

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, still processing what Angela had just told me.

"Bella, there's no need to ask. Hey, what classes do you have?"

"I have AP Biology, AP Calculus, AP English, lunch, AP French and Dance. When did they add Dance as a class?"

"You're lucky you got that class. It was a lottery selection since it's also a gym credit. The new teacher used to be a ballroom instructor by hobby and career. He focused on Kinesiology in school and Dance was the subject that he studied. He also used to run a dance studio. Why are you asking?"

"I am asking because I dance. It's how I can wear heels now without tripping over air." I laughed.

"Holy crow Bella, are those four inches?" Angela asked.

"Yup and I have danced in six inches. Anyways, I have to get to class now. Meet you at the library at lunch?"

"Sure! See you then!" Angela said as we hugged goodbye. I made my way to biology, where the teacher was getting ready. I walked in and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Welcome Isabella to Biology. Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

"Isabella is my full name but I prefer Bella, sir. I did homeschooling but I was register as Isabella."

"Well Ms. Swan, I hope that you can keep up with us. I'm Mr Banner."

"Yes sir, I can keep up with you and do more. I was working on senior science preparatory courses to head to college before I left California. I had a 95 in all of my classes."

"Then why aren't you in senior year classes?"

"My credits don't transfer from state to state. Losing a few credits put me back to the 11th grade instead of 12. I've already checked with the school district and I can't take my senior year yet."

"Oh, ok. Well, the only place I have available at the moment is beside Mr Cullen." Mr Banner replied.

"Ok, thank you Mr Banner." I replied. I turned around and took a deep breath and saw the devil himself-Edward Cullen. That asshole was sitting there all high and mighty, thinking that the world revolves around him. I got to my seat and he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I believe that we haven't met yet." He said to me. Furious at him for making me leave and somewhat glad that he doesn't recognize the new Isabella Marie Swan, I laid it on him, very quietly and full with venom in my voice.

"Yes, we've met before Edward Cullen. I guess that you don't recognize me, the ugly duckling, four-eyed bookworm, freak, pimple face? When I was here, you made my life a living hell. It was bad enough I had to move to Los Angeles to be with my mother to restore confidence in myself and humanity, working with my step-dad on that. Save your wasted, empty and meaningless apologies Assward. I will never forgive you and your siblings. If I ever do, then it will be a very long time." I said. While I was finishing, the bell rang and class started. I sat through a boring lecture on cells and quickly, my morning classes were over. I made my way towards the library when I overheard something about me.

"Hey Alice, how was your free class?" A tall, leggy-blond girl asked Alice, a petit, dark and spiky haired girl. These were Rosalie and Alice. I was hoping that they wouldn't see me just quite yet. I was still upset about the Edward confrontation.

"Catching up on my Perez Hilton gossip-Phil Dwyer and his wife are heading to Europe to film while Bella Dwyer finishes her high school education. Other sites are claiming rehab for drug and alcohol abuse while others are saying that she's directing her own project. I don't believe the rehab rumours. Uncle Aro said that she is not a party-type of girl."

"Yeah, I remember that Christmas. Everyone was calling him because he was her co-star and they wouldn't give up. Her pretty much yelled at us because of it. Have you seen the new girl's car and clothes? They are awesome!" Rosalie said. Alice agreed and they walked off to the cafeteria while I headed towards my car. I then heard my phone ring. I automatically knew who it was. It was my manager, Victoria. She also worked with Phil. Vicki was our all-in-one lady.

"Hi Vicky, how are you?" I asked.

"HI sweetie, I'm good. How's Forks?" She replied.

"Amazing; I've really missed home. And you have impeccable timing. I just heard a couple of new things."

"Yeah, James just told me too. There's nothing we can do until Caius finishes looking over everything. Phil's missing a person over there and he's trying to get the paper work sorted. Well, Jane is physically there, but the paper work wasn't faxed. If you need him, you'll have to wait a few days. No one is getting in or out of that building until it's found. Anyways, just wanted to see how you were doing. You have one more movie to film. Would you believe that I remember you walking into your first audition? And even when you were younger?"

"Yeah I know. I miss you too and those times. I have to get going; I'm meeting some friends in a couple of minutes. Say hi to James and Laurie for me. You know, I still think that it's funny that my godson has a French name while his parents are English."

"Well, what can we say? Bye Bella, I'll call you later."

"Ok Vicky. I'll talk to you later." I said as we hung up. I looked at my phone's background picture. It was me and Laurent three days before I left. Sighing, I got out of my car and made my way to the library. I caught up with Angela and Ben when Jasper walked in. He saw us and came over.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes Jasper it is me. I'm pretty sure I scared Edward earlier in biology." I said while giving him a hug. I quietly whispered into his ear "I missed you so much and I completely forgive you." I broke the hug just then.

"I got your letter from Esme when she got home the other night. I guess this is why Edward was texting me so urgently this morning. Thank you for telling him off."

"No problem. The past is the past and it can hurt. You can either run from it or you can learn from it. I have to quote the Lion King on that one. I've learnt from the past and moved on. What classes do you have this afternoon?"

"I have French and Dance; what about you?"

"Same classes here, so what are we doing in them?" By this time Ben and Angela were talking about projects and assignments in their other classes.

"The final project for French is pretty much anything French, except for poutine which is a Quebec dish. It's in groups but since the class was uneven, I asked to do mine alone. But since you're here, would you like to be my partner on it?"

"Sure." I replied and we spent the rest of the hour talking about the project and when we would be meeting up with each other. Throughout that conversation, I found out the due date, when our choice needed to be submitted and we figured out our at home working days. We had decided on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and every other weekend. Finally, we reached that all important decision: whose house to work on it at.

"Do you want to work on it here or at your house since mine's probably out of the question?" Jasper asked. Oh crap, great, now I have to tell people. I might as well since it will be over the news soon. I have this feeling it won't be a family secret for much longer.

"Ok, Angela, Ben, would you like to come over to my house after school today along with Jasper and I? I can drive if you don't have a way to get home?"

"I'll go with you!" They all said. Angela also claimed shotgun after that. The boys groaned.

"Ange, why did you do that?" Ben asked.

"Because I can and I haven't seen her in so long. We'd better get going. The bell is going to ring soon." We all said goodbye and headed off to our respective classes. I tagged along with Jasper and we headed to out class. When we got there the teacher signed my slip and gave me all of the required materials and notes. Class was soon over adn we headed to the gym, where our dance class was held. What I didn't know was that my old dance teacher was here as well. I made my way over to him and started talking to him.

"Marcus! I didn't know that you would be here. How have you and Didi been?" I said.

"I only moved up here within the past year. It's been far too long Bella. I hate to tell you, but Didi passed away 6 weeks ago. Her cancer came back, strong, and faster this time."

"Oh Uncle Marcus, I'm sorry to hear about that. How come we didn't know?"

"It came very suddenly and quietly. We honestly didn't know until her autopsy results came back. I thought that she had a stroke because of the meds that she was on since it was a side effect. Anyways, class is starting. I'll sign you form at the end. You can partner with Jasper. Between the two of you, you're pretty much the same in skills." Marcus told me. I nodded and walked off, heading towards Jasper.

"So what did he say?"

"Uncle Marcus? Nothing much, just wanted to know how my mom and step-dad were doing" I said, lying about our actual conversation. I didn't know if they knew he had a wife. "We're partners for this class as well."

"Yeah, I've been helping him out. I can actually dance all of them. So is he your mom's brother or your step-dad's brother?"

"Neither actually. We met them shortly after I moved. I learned to dance to help with my lack of coordination and he helped to restore my confidence. They ended up being best friends and I've since called him Uncle Marcus. I haven't seen him in a while because of school and work."

"Did you meet his wife while she was alive?"

"Yes, I met Didi. She was awesome." I said and was interrupted because class started. Jasper and I were the example models while he explained the positioning to the class. He had finally had enough when one too many hurtful comments-which I've learned to ignore-were made. He lost his lid.

"How many of you have called Bella 'the ugly duckling'?" He yelled. Everyone except for Jasper raised their hand. "Why would you call her the ugly duckling?"

"Because I was ugly and hideous my whole entire life Uncle Marcus-I only had two friends growing up. Or was it because I was raised by a single dad?"

"No, it's because you're weird and ugly still." Someone said.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE TO THE FRONT OFFICE NOW!" Marcus yelled. Meekly, everyone followed him to the office, including Jasper and I.

"I wonder what he's going to do. I've never seen him this furious. He's not mad; he's ready to kill someone mad." I said as Marcus walked towards us.

"You two aren't in trouble. You guys can head out since it was aimed at Bella, and I don't think Jasper had anything to do with it. Please take care of my niece Jasper, she's all I have. I don't want her flying to be with her mother this time."

"Don't worry Uncle Marcus, I'm staying home for good. That life is done, chapter closed." I said. He nodded and walked away, taking my form and heading back to the office.

"Well, since we have to wait for Angela and Ben and class ends in 15 minutes, why don't we go get our stuff and head out to your car?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the parking lot, ok?" I asked.

"Ok Bella, meet you there." We parted ways and headed to our lockers to get our stuff. Since we had told Angie and Ben to meet us at the lot, I headed there. I was the only one there when the Cullens came out.

"Thanks Swan, now the whole class is suspended for a week, no thanks to you." Edward sneered at me.

"Go to hell Cullen. Don't even mess with me because my lawyer will eat your trust fund for breakfast." I smirked, imagining Caius munching the already deposited check into his bank account. Right then, Alice and Rosalie jumped me. I saw Angela, Ben and Jasper heading towards the parking lot, expressions shocked. Jasper dropped everything, running to me, shouting 'BELLA' then everything went blank.


	4. Waiting

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Walking towards the parking lot, I saw my siblings gather around Bella. The next thing that I saw was that Alice and Rosalie jumped Bella. Bella was shocked as she hit her head on the pavement. I faintly remember Angela calling Charlie and Ben calling the paramedics. What I do remember was that I was running towards Bella, screaming her name. Kneeling down to her, I yelled to my so-called siblings.

"What the hell did you guys do?" I yelled.

"Chill dude, we were just getting rid of the garbage." Alice replied. I ignored everything else that they said after that. I bent down to double check that they hadn't done too much damage to Bella; I realized that something was wrong.

"Bella, c'mon wake up. Wake up sweetheart." I knelt over her. She wasn't breathing, so I started CPR and heard the sirens in the distance. Everyone was starting to crowd around us and the teachers were trying to disperse the crowd. I then heard Charlie speak over the speaker system in his car.

"If everyone isn't cleared from this area in the next ten seconds, you all will be charged with accessory after the fact." Everyone then cleared out pretty fast. Only my siblings, Angela and Ben stayed as witnesses since they were the truthful ones along with me. The ambulance pulled through and got to Bella. What surprised me was that Dad jumped out of the back, and he noticed me.

"What have you done Jasper?" He said, knowing that I wouldn't hurt Bella since he knew about my crush on Bella.

"She wasn't responding to my calls and wasn't breathing so I started CPR. She still isn't responding." I quickly finished. Nodding, he flew over to Bella, as the stretcher was being pulled out of the back.

"Defibrillator STAT! Patient is not responding." Dad shouted as the paramedics started doing their jobs. Moments later, Bella was loaded into the back and was driven to the hospital. Throughout this, Charlie was calm and deadly silent. All of the cops in town were at the school. Charlie motioned for them to head over here.

"Now, since that is my daughter on that stretcher, you all will be taken to the station for questioning. The four of you," Charlie motioned to Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie "will all be in separate cars, separate cells while this is all happening. Jasper, please drive Bella's Volvo to my house. You'll have to sign for her shipment of her mother's cars. Now, after that's done, I'll come and pick you up Jasper and drive you to the hospital. Could you please drop Ben and Angela at home? Thank you." He finished and got into his car, speeding away with sirens blaring as he headed off towards the hospital. My siblings then were handcuffed and placed in the back of the remaining squad cars. We watched the cars drive off. Angela then picked up Bella's bags, dug through Bella's purse for her car keys and tossed them to me when she found them. Since I had a secret set of keys to the Volvo for us, I tossed them to Ben.

"Here, driving my car to the Chief's house. I'll meet you there." I said. Ben nodded and got in. Since the lot was empty at this time, it was easy to get out. Ben drove off and Angela accidently dropped Bella's purse. A photo dropped out. Angela bent down to pick it up and gasped when she saw it. She turned to me and shoved the picture in my face.

"Jasper, do you know who that is?" She asked.

"I don't know who it is. Who is it?" I replied, since I wasn't really wasn't really into movies.

"This was from last year's Oscars. Phil Dwyer was nominated for best director and Isabella Dwyer was nominated for best actress. They both won. Take a closer look at the girl, on the left side of the picture." She demanded. Sighing, I grabbed it and took a closer look. Taking a double glance I noticed who it was.

"Oh my, we have to go get Ben." I said. We ran to the car, started it up and peeled out of the lot. When we got to the Chief's house, Ben was signing for the delivery of two cars. One was the same as Carlisle's Mercedes and I wasn't sure of the other one. They were unloaded and the guys had driven off when we started talking to Ben.

"Ben, get in my car and look at this photo while we drive to the hospital." I said. Angela pushed him to the car and we all dropped in and took off. We reached the emergency room in record time and saw Charlie sitting in the furthest corner. We ran to him and told him our news at the same time, but in a whisper, just in case anyone overheard.

"Charlie! We know who Bella is!" We said and Angela shoved the picture towards Charlie. Charlie looked at the picture and had a look of remembrance over his face.

"You want to know what she did right after she finished her speech. She called me, excited and crying. I was crying too and I was so proud of her. That world wasn't her dream. It was her job. She was recruited at a party that was hosted by Phil. She liked it but she didn't love it. Her real dream is to become a doctor to help save lives. She's been taken up to the OR for surgery. Let's head up to the waiting room." We headed up there and my Dad was there. Dad was the first one to speak up.

"Jasper, I would like to thank you. You saved her life. She started breathing on her own moments after we loaded her. If you could tell us, could you all please explain what happened? We don't want answers as a doctor and a police officer; we want to know as two fathers just trying to figure out what the hell was going on between everyone.

Taking a deep breath, I started. "I know that a huge chunk of it started in Dance class, when people kept calling Bella names like they used to. Marcus, Mr. Volterra, our teacher, lost it and sent everyone to the office. He sent Bella and I home because I hadn't said anything and it was aimed towards Bella. We-Bella, Angela, Ben and I –had made plans to go over to the chief's house. Bella and I had split up to go to our lockers. Bella had finished before us and was waiting for us at the sidewalk. We had seen her and seconds later Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie was surrounding her. A couple of moments after that Alice and Rosalie had jumped her and was beating her up. She was shoved to the ground and she banged her head on the pavement. I ran over to her, screaming her name and screaming at Alice. I noticed something was off. I tried getting her to wake up. I leaned over her and pressed my cheek to her mouth. She wasn't breathing and I started CPR."

"While Jasper was doing that, I called the station and Ben called the paramedics. I'm glad that you both are only 100 feet down the road." Angela finished. Charlie sighed and got up.

"Thank you to the three of you. I'd better go call her crew. Lords knows that everyone will want to be here. He headed towards the stairs and Esme sprinted into the room from the elevator.

"Carlisle, the station called. What happened?" She asked.

"Bella was jumped by the girls and Edward and Emmett did nothing to stop it. I told Charlie that they would be going to the military school that we discussed. It's also the same one that I went to when I was younger. Charlie's agreed not to press charges as long as they go. If they refuse, then charges will be laid and they will all be tried as adults. Jasper saved Bella's life." Carlisle told Esme and she nodded.

"Where did Charlie go?" She asked.

"He went to call her people." He replied. Esme again nodded and told us that she was heading to the station. Charlie came back up a little while later.

"Well, James and Victoria and their son will be here tomorrow, along with her lawyer. Renee and Phil are shutting down production because of an accident on set and the English government is refusing to left them even finish filming. They'll either be here within the next few days or next week, depending on how everything goes. I also forgot to pick you guys up, didn't I?"

"It's ok Chief Swan. You have a lot on your plate right now. If you don't mind us asking, who's who that coming?" Angela asked.

"Kids, please call me Charlie. James is her bodyguards and Victoria, his wife, is Bella and Phil's all-in-one. She's their agent, publicist and manager. Bella's the godmother to their son, Laurent who is only a few months old. Her lawyer is coming up and is name is Caius. They're all heading here. Bella doesn't have many friends to call her own. She's never had any and Angela you already know that once you've become friends, you're friends for life. The people that are coming are the closest thing that she has to family. She's very loving once you get to know her." The door to the OR hallway opens up and a nurse walks out.

"Chief Swan, Doctor Cullen, so far everything is fine. She has some fractured ribs and fractured bones in various places. We have an orthopedic surgeon on call if you want us to call. Overall, she's pretty much just really bruised all over. Your son saved her life Doctor Cullen. Not many boys stand up to their own siblings. I know exactly what happened to make her leave. I was at Forks High three years ago in a co-op position." She said. "I'll explain later and I have to head back." The nurse said and walked away, heading back to the OR.

"Well, now we wait to have the ok to head to recovery." Dad said. We sat around for another hour before we could see her in the recovery room. She was bruised from head to toe.

Later that night, Dad had driven Angela and Ben back home and to also deal with my siblings. Chief Swan had already unwillingly left, after a phone call from the station about a car accident on the highway. Dad and Charlie had granted me authorization to stay to stay with Bella. Around midnight, I heard Bella begin to stir.

"Dad?" She croaked out.

"He's not here." I said. "He had to head back to the station."

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart."

"Could you get me another blanket? I'm cold." She said. I grabbed a blanket and placed it on top. "What happened?"

"Rosalie and Alice jumped you. I ran up and performed CPR. You had stopped breathing and Dad had to shock your heart. Seconds after you were loaded on the ambulance, you started breathing again. You have some fractured ribs and have fractures everywhere. If anything gets worse there's an orthopedic surgeon on call."

"Great, thank you Jasper. I love you." She said as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." I said as I sat back down in the chair and fell asleep.

**ESME POV**

I mentally thanked the gods as I walked into the station.

"Mrs. Cullen, all of the kids are in the conference room." One of the officers said as I walked through the front door.

"Thank you." I replied then headed towards the direction in which he pointed. I walked in and everyone was chatting. I started yelling which shocked everyone. "If you even want to see a penny of your tuition money, you will sit down and shut up this very moment." They all quieted down and sat in their seats. "Good, now the moment her mother and step-father drive in this town, you will publicly apologize to Bella's whole family for your actions. In two weeks or sooner you will be heading to military boarding school. If you refuse, Charlie will be pressing charges. You will stay in the cells here until tomorrow and you will think long and hard about what you want to do. Military or jail, it's your choice. And guess what? You will be attending the same school that your father had and it's strict. Your behavior better improve because you just lost everything you had."

"What about Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"He saved Bella's life. And what you have failed to realize was that you almost killed the love of his life. I won't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you for a long time. As of tomorrow morning, you are all expelled from Forks High and the whole school has been suspended for a week. The three kids that are at the hospital right now waiting for news are the only ones that are free. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I want your decision tomorrow." I walked back out and the officers were heading back to take the kids back to the holding cells. I headed back home to get the house ready for Renee and Phil's arrival tomorrow morning.


	5. We really messed up, didn't we?

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JASPER POV**

I fell asleep in the chair beside Bella. Dad had walked in and woke me up.

"How's she doing?"

"She was coherent long enough to ask for another blanket and asked what happened but I'm not sure whether she was sleep talking or if she even heard me."

"Probably not since the surgeons say that everything is clean. We just have to just wait for the medicine to kick in and for everything to heal." He finished just as Bella started to stir again. Dad paged a nurse and he started checking Bella to make sure everything was alright.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts, including my throat." She rasped out.

"That would be from when we had to place a breathing tube in your throat for surgery. You stopped breathing for a little bit. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie jumped me and I managed to knock myself out. Jasper performed CPR." She replied.

"That's good. It seems like you don't have amnesia, but you may find some memories to be a little vague. You have a few people coming to visit you. They're in the waiting room right now. Only three people are allowed in at a time." Dad said with a smile on his face. I then knew he would break the rules for Bella.

"That's great, bring them in." She replied, her voice a lot clearer as she was munching on ice chips.

"OK, I will let them know." Dad replied, mumbling something under his breath. Since Bella was in a fairly large private room, it was much more comfortable. All of a sudden five people and a baby came barging into the room. A chorus of Bella was heard and a boy from La Push around 132 shouted Momma Wolf. She really perked up at that.

"Brady, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Hi everyone."

"Jake and I stayed at the Chief's house last night when we found out you were at the hospital. Besides, he was having a bad night." He replied. Both Bella and the other man from La Push who looked to be about a few years older than us asked him the same question.

"Brady, what did he do?"

In a quiet voice, he whispered "Punched and kicked me in the stomach and on my back."

"Finally we have some physical proof." Bella stated.

"Bella, what's going on?" A fiery red-headed woman asked who was also holding onto a baby in her arms and passed over to Bella a couple moments later. Bella grabbed him with no major problems but her face was contorted to pain.

"Jasper, how much has Charlie told you?" She asked.

"Angela and I figured it out driving your car back home. He told us names, but I can't remember them at the moment".

"Ok, Jasper and Brady, I would like you to meet James, Victoria, Laurent and Caius. James is my bodyguard and Vicky is my agent. Laurent is there son and I'm his godmother. Caius is mine and Phil's lawyer. Guys, this is Brady and Jasper. Jasper is my blond-haired angel and Brady's my cub. Now Caius, I can see the wheels turning. What is going on in your head?"

"Brady, how long has your father been abusing you?"

"Forever; why do want to know?"

"Because kid, I eat deadbeat dads for breakfast. When I'm not working for Bella and Phil, I'm in court. Jake you are 22, right? And you have a steady income?"

"Yeah, I've saved pretty much close to everything I made and I get a portion of sales. I have enough to support Brady and me until he's done his education. I may also go back to acting so I'll have an income." The other La Push male said. I finally recognized him as the worker in the library every once in a while.

"I can also pitch in." Bella said. Victoria's phone ran just then. We all listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hi Phil. Yeah Ok. Charlie will meet you two there at the airport. I've already talked to him and he has no problem coming to get you guys. See you tonight." She hung up and turned back to us. "Your mom and Phil managed to get plane tickets to Seattle and from Seattle to Port Angeles and your Dad will pick them up there."

"That's great. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course honey. We may see you when you wake up." Victoria said as she picked up her son from Bella. They all left the room, Jacob introducing himself as he walked out the door while Brady and Caius was discussing the possibility of getting Brady removed from his home. I could hear James and Victoria talking to my Dad about rooming assignments for everyone. Bella was already sleeping and I sat back down, falling asleep myself.

I woke up later, feeling more refreshed. I noticed that a chair was brought in and it was stretched into a bed. Bella was sitting up looking at me.

"Hey sleepyhead, are you finally awake?"

"Yeah I am. How long have you been up?" I asked.

"A few hours, give or take. You know, I could do this, waking up next to you every day. You helped me through some of my darkest days. You even stood up to your siblings just for me. I'm pretty sure my mom and Esme are planning our wedding right now. Mom knows almost everything about you. That you are kind, funny, smart and my knight. Besides, I think they're onto us!" She laughed.

"What did they give you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have the best news! I'm getting released tomorrow and first we're heading to your house so that you can stay at Charlie's place. Mom and Phil are already here and they are talking to your parents. Phil and Carlisle were school mates at that boarding school so the six of them are heading out by car. Charlie is flying out later tonight and heading to the school to explain everything. Our moms are heading to Seattle for some serious me time and James is staying here with me. Vicky and Caius have to head back to California for work and to diffuse some possible scenarios that may or may not come up. Phil thinks that there were some paparazzi that followed him but he's not too sure."

"So, when is the big introduction?" I asked just as an older version of Bella danced through the door with the gentleman in the photograph right behind her. I automatically stood up and introduced myself. "Hello Mr and Mrs Dwyer. I'm Jasper Whitlock-Cullen. It's a please to meet you." I said and stuck out my hand.

"Thank you Jasper for protecting Bella. Not many young men like you would have done what you did. Please, call me Phil." He said as he returned my handshake and Dad walked in.

"Sorry to break up this meet and greet plus family reunion, but my children who caused this whole mess would like to speak to everyone. It would be easier to do this in a conference room. Bella, I have a chair for you." He said and left it here for her. I then clued into the conversation.

"They've already been here, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have been here already. You were sound asleep, snoring." She giggled. I still questioned on what they actually gave her.

"Sorry." Was the only thing that I could say.

"Don't apologize. Let's get this show on the road. Could you please help me?" She asked.

"Yes Bella." Between me and Phil, we got Bella into her chair. Her IV had already been disconnected since there was so sign of infection. We headed towards the conference room, where I became lost in my thoughts.

"Jasper, you ok? You spaced out there the whole trip here." Bella said, 'waking' me up from my brain. We walked in and waited for about 10 minutes before Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice walked in. Alice was the first one into the room and she looked up and gasped.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" She asked.

A/N: I don't like child abuse and I hate people that do it. There's no vivid scenes so it's safe to read. I won't write them because it's sickening. This chapter I had to split up because I want the next one to focus on the huge conference at the end. 


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story. I do have to warn you that there are thoughts of suicide and a brief mention of violence in this chapter, but nothing too graphic.**

Previously on CMD:

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Alice asked.

* * *

**BPOV**

The moment Alice asked that question, Phil answered automatically.

"Do you even know the lengths it took Renee and I to have our daughter even smile again? It took 3 years to get to really smile, not like a fake one we use for the media. Do you know what it would even do to both of our careers because of something like that came out in a gossip magazine?"

"No, we didn't even know that you were related." Rosalie said with an attitude.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you will stop that right now." Carlisle said. "I know that we've taken you in and given you four anything that you could have wanted. Why do you have to push Bella around? Couldn't it have been someone else, or even better, no one at all?"

"We wanted to be cool. Foster kids and especially adopted kids are treated like dirt." Emmett replied.

"You are?" Phil asked.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, sir."

"Emmett, did you know that I was adopted?"

"No."

"I was adopted when I was fifteen. I had been in foster care and military boarding school for all of my childhood. I meet your father when I was fourteen. I had been placed with my parents when I was ten and when I turned thirteen, they decided to adopt me. I was getting to be too old for the system and I thought that I was going to end up on the streets. How old were you when you were adopted?"

"Rose was 5; Edward was 4; I was 6 and Alice and Jasper were around 3 to 4 years old. We weren't in the system very long. Right now we're 17 to 19 years old. We've been with the Cullen for a long time."

"Well, then right now who's the youngest out of the 6 of you?"

"Bella and Jasper are."

"Do they have more maturity than the four of you?"

"Yes."

"Good. And why's that?"

"They've had to put up with our antics over the past few years." Emmett replied. For a few moments there everyone was quiet, and the conversation set into everyone. Alice was the one to directly ask me what I was going to do.

"Well Alice, I don't know yet. Right now I'm tempted to come out with everything that made me start acting. To me, acting is just a job right now. I have more than enough invested and I don't have to worry about my financial situation at the moment. I only have to worry about my sanity. I never wanted to start acting because I thought that it was boring. I had been around Phil a huge portion of my life and he taught me everything. On the other hand, I may just end up telling the public what happened. It has happened to a lot of people. I don't know the statistics, but it's downright humiliating. Do you even know how embarrassed I am to show skin?" I said. I stood up and pulled my shirt to just underneath my chest. I mentally thanked Esme for bringing me clothes and a decent bra. "Do you see all of these scars?" They were all looking in different directions, so I shouted at them. "LOOK AT THEM!" Everyone jumped out of their seats. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice took a long stare at them, wanting to get it over and done with. "Do you remember that day? My shirt had melted onto my skin after Edward threw the soup at me. I felt like I was on fire. To cover your asses, I had told your father that I had burnt myself in the shower by mistake. On the red carpet, where a lot of women have backless dresses, my whole torso was covered. Do you even know who I am?"

"No." They replied.

"Alice, you should know. I even overheard you talking about me. I'm Isabella Dwyer, the teen actress."

"No you're not. You just want to be her." Alice retorted.

"Then maybe my whole life is just over. Maybe I'll kill myself tonight and then you'll have my death on your hands. Goodbye." I said. I managed to make it back to my room where I cried and sobbed for hours and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**CHARLIEPOV**

"She's not even Isabella Dwyer. She just wishes she was." Alice said as Bella left the room.

By this time Carlisle and Esme were fuming. Renee was ready to kill and Phil was turning red. Myself I was seriously pissed off. "What makes you say that?"

"Isabella Dwyer is gorgeous. Isabella Swan is...oh f*%k. She wasn't kidding about being Dwyer, right."

"No she wasn't Alice." Phil said, very calmly. "To protect the damn town from the paparazzi, the four of us" Phil started, indicating him, myself and Renee plus the spot that Bella was just sitting at "had decided that Bella would use my last name. I'm not in the spotlight that often, so when she was not filming, it was back up to Forks for a few weeks. You made her leave her Daddy, which was the constant figure in her life. Every single time that she had won an award, she just wanted her Daddy to be there with her. When she won her Oscar right before her media appearance, she called Charlie. The phone bill was quite high, but I had no problem paying it. Right now this town may have paparazzi because I wasn't watching everything. How would you like to receive a call from your step-daughter's father saying that she's been beaten up? Renee and I were in England filming a short piece of a documentary for an organization. We had to have a cover story so that we wouldn't get harassed. Now I have to explain to this organization why I had left in a hurry to head back home. I've helped this charity out countless times and I may be unwelcomed because of your actions. Now, your father and I have attended this military school when we were younger and that's how we met. The four of you will be attending it for a long time. Since Bella had to be put back a year, you guys will be put back to two years. Carlisle and I know the headmaster on a first-name basis so don't get any funny ideas. The moment you step a toe out of line, you will have charges pressed against you so fast you wouldn't even be able to eat." Phil finished. The kids looked horrified at this idea. They were in their senior year and since Bella and Jasper were in the year below them, well this situation was a nightmare in their eyes. Jasper was getting anxious.

"Jasper, you can go be with Bella. Please take good care of her." I said.

"I will Charlie. Right now, I am disgusted by your actions. I can't even call you my siblings because of it at the moment. It will take me a long time to forgive you. Please, let the door hit you on the way out." Jasper said as he bolted from the room. Carlisle and Esme spoke next-well, mainly Esme.

"You can say goodbye to everything that you own. The car is going to Jasper now and your tuition money will not be handed over to your bank accounts in September. Your attitude better improve because if you keep going down this road, you will go nowhere. I can see Bella and Jasper going places because they have a positive attitude. You have to learn that your actions have consequences. I had better see an improvement in your attitude by the time you are done. Your father and Phil are driving you to the school. Like Phil said, Charlie will press charges if you don't cooperate and the headmaster knows. Charlie will be heading down there before you guys to help bring you guys in. Goodbye." Esme said as she walked out, heading back to Bella's room.

"I expect the four of you to give Bella an apology for your behaviour today. It was uncalled for and downright rude. We're leaving in 1 hour. Get your asses in gear." Carlisle said as he walked out the door. He popped his head back in again. "Also, you're staying here now." Carlisle left the room and it was just me left here to watch them. They all were quiet for a few minutes when Edward started to talk.

"I don't even know why we even started it all. One day we were all somewhat friends and then the next we never got along." Jasper walked back in.

"Bella's was given a sedative and she's sleeping now. I remember the day that it all started. While everyone was into everything modern and popular, Bella was learning advanced material. She's quite brilliant. Do you know that she want to become a doctor? She doesn't even want to stay an actress anymore."

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"We talked a few times over the years. I found out a little bit more then I already knew right before we left her room. Don't worry she's not going to kill herself. She just wanted to make a point to the four of you. If this happens again, anywhere else, who's to say that it will end in death? Please, just smarten up and stop this atrocious behaviour. Going to military school is giving you a second chance. You need the structure of what they will be offering. I sincerely hope and pray that this will solution will work. One day in the future perhaps, Bella and I may forgive you. Right now, I'll stand by her and be supportive of whatever she accomplishes. Try to be optimistic please." Jasper asked. They nodded their heads and they said their goodbyes to each other. Jasper left and I knew that he was heading back to Bella's room.

Soon enough, it was time for the kids to leave. Everyone, except for Bella and Jasper had come back into the room to say goodbye. We were just lucky that they weren't throwing a huge fight on going. I had decided to travel along with them instead of taking a flight because of a shut down where I would have a lay-over. Since we were taking two cars, it was easier. We all said goodbye and headed out. I could hear the whispers from the staff of the hospital while we were walking down the hallways to the elevator. Phil wanted to say goodbye to Bella and we stopped at her room. Jasper came out to say goodbye and Carlisle and I went in after the other one came out.

A few moments later we hit the road.

* * *

**ESMEPOV**

I walked out of that room, furious and mad. I couldn't let Bella see me in this condition, but I needed to go to her. She was deeply hurt. By the time I got to her room, she was sobbing and crying really hard. I quickly headed over to her bed and climbed in, holding her, calming her. Carlisle came into the room and few moments after me.

"Do you think she needs to be sedated?"

"No, she's starting to calm down." I replied. A few moments later Jasper came in, running his hands through his thick curls.

"Is Bella alright?" He asked.

"She's calming down right now. It shouldn't be too much longer before everyone heads out." Renee had left the hospital, heading back to Charlie's house to get Bella some more clothes. She had told me that if she stayed there while my children were there, she probably would have lost her head.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to leave. Carlisle and I left Bella's room and headed back to the conference room. We said goodbye and then they left. I sat down in the conference and had a good cry, wondering if I had done the right thing.


	7. Being discovered

**Author's Note: Again, I don't own anything. This is the edited version of chapter 7. Honestly, I have no idea who is even reading this story anymore. I see the hits but I don't see any reviews. Seriously, if you hate it or love it, please let me know. If you want to bash the darn thing, then go right ahead. I'm use to writing essays and this is more of a challenge for me for when I begin to write books on a more professional level. Everyone has to start somewhere.**

**BPOV (Time jump to shortly after she's out of the hospital)**

"Jasper, do you want to go anywhere?" I asked.

"Where do you want to head to, Bella?"

"Port Angeles? I was planning on heading there anyways to pick up some stuff for my room. I need some more sheets and towels."

"Do you want my mom to come with us?"

"She's not here. Did you forget that our mothers are in Seattle at a spa because of all of this drama that happened? They need to calm down before they even think of heading back to work."

"I forgot. What about James? Can he head out with us?"

"Yeah, he can. Vicky has already threatened his manhood if he doesn't protect me. Maybe Jake and Brady can come too?"

"Sure, let's head out. I'll call Jake?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, maybe we'll know more about his custody case." I said. Jasper headed up to his room to grab his phone and call Jake. He hadn't kept his phone on him since Alice and Rosalie kept calling him to tell him that he should be there with them. He was already talking to Jake when he headed back downstairs.

"Yeah, so it was good news all around? No court case? That's great man! Congrats. I'll tell Bella. We'll meet you in Port Angeles, right? Cool, see you then." Jasper finished and got off the phone.

"So, what did he have to say?"

"Brady's father made a petition for Brady to go straight to Jake. No court case, nothing. All they have to do is meet up with a family judge next week in Port Angeles with an elder of the tribe, which will probably be Jacob's dad, to make the adoption complete. Caius is ecstatic because he can't get the permission to practice up here yet. He would have to take another bar exam apparently, but he's not too sure. He's getting the royal runaround from everyone in California and Washington."

"Oh, that's great! We should celebrate or get something when we're in Port Angeles. James is here, by the way."

"What do I hear about Port Angeles, Bella?" James asked.

"We're heading to PA to get me some new sheets and towels. Jasper will be staying with me once in a while because of classes and school projects, so he's coming with me. We're also dating too."

"Ok, well, please do tell Victoria soon. She'll have my balls if I know and she doesn't."

"Yes James! Sheesh, and yes, I think we'll be having that conference." I said and Jasper looked shocked.

"You are?"

"Yes, Jasper, I am. It will help the lives of other people going through the same thing that I did. It shows that we are all in the same boat."

"That's great, Bella. I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks, Jasper." I said, looking into his eyes. They were like a sparkling brook. I have no idea how long we looked into each other's eyes, but James broke us out of our concentration.

"OK you two, please stop that. It's getting to the point where I want to lock Bella up in her room until she's thirty. I know that Charlie will agree with me on that one as well." James said.

I nodded and motioned the boys outside to Mom's SUV. They headed out after me to make sure that I was ok. I was on crutches because I was a klutz and twisted my ankle in the hospital. Yeah, honestly, I was transferring my ass to the wheelchair when I was discharged and managed to take a spill. Dad and Carlisle were laughing at me while another doctor looked at my foot. Mom and Esme pretty much yelled at them when I finally reached the Cullen's place. We drove and drove until we reached Port Angeles. We did our shopping and were heading back to Forks when Dad called.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's up?"

"Nothing, Dad. It's been the same old, same old here. Jasper, James, and I finally did the shopping that I needed to do. We're doing a clothes shop in a few weeks in Seattle, around my press conference. The Cullen kids should be so deep in military school that it would be impossible for anyone to get in or out of without a million levels of permission."

"I know. Phil and Carlisle's old buddy isn't accepting anymore new students for a while. He understands the major needs for privacy since, believe or not, his cousin is married to a Hollywood celebrity. Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow morning. We're spending the night here and then flying back either tomorrow or the next day. The car died at the hotel earlier when we were heading out to dinner. It will cost more to repair it than to get a new car."

"Ah, well let me know when you're car shopping because I would love to go with you."

"Yes, Isabella. Anyway, Carlisle will be calling later and Phil's calling your mom right now. What car do they have?"

"They have Esme's car, the larger one."

"Great. They'll be picking us up at the airport. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Dad. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. We all will talk later."I hung up and Jasper walked over, sensing my sadness.

"They'll be home safe and sound tomorrow." I nodded, and headed to the living room. I pulled my cell phone back out and called Victoria. I fell asleep talking to her and faintly remember Jasper picking me up. I woke up the next day with Carlisle was sitting on my bed, taking my temperature.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Bella." He said. I tried to roll over onto my back, but groaned. I felt like a truck ran over me.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"All I remember is talking to Victoria. I fell asleep."

"Oh. Well, apparently you were sick overnight. You do have a temperature right now, but Jasper managed to give you Tylenol. It's going down. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." He said and I fell back asleep. A week later, James came running into the Cullen house, out of breath, and holding a magazine in his hand, mumbling words that we couldn't understand. Esme grabbed the magazine from his hand and started reading. She then started reading out loud.

It seems like Isabella Dwyer has a past that haunts this young woman. We all assumed that noted award winner, Phil Dwyer, was her biological father, but it turns out that he isn't. In reality, Isabella Dwyer is the product of a previous relationship between Renee Dwyer has and Police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington. After separating when Isabella Marie Swan was young, Renee moved to the South, and Bella, as she likes to be called, stayed with her father. Ever since Renee married Phil, it seems like this child has the best of both worlds, or not.

It turns out that in her youth, Bella was a chubby, pimpled face, klutz, earning teasing from her classmates. The sources from this town say that she was a social recluse, a loser who couldn't identify with any of her classmates. Bella suffered endless bullying at the hands of her classmates. She left this rainy, cloud-covered town to head to LA, where she became Isabella Dwyer, overnight teen sensation and America's newest girl-next-door. There is no need to list her accomplishments in the acting world. Calls left to the representatives of both Phil and Bella were not returned at publishing date. Hopefully we'll know more about this girl sooner or later.

Esme looked at us and her face paled, immediately calling Carlisle and Dad who were fishing together. James was calling my security detail and Jasper was staring at me. I slowly turned back to look at him."Jasper, I've been found out. I have no idea who would even do this." I said, as Esme walked back into the room.

"I have a good idea." He said. "We have a family friend; well not a friend anymore, that works for a gossip magazine. I wouldn't put it past her to publish something like this. Mom, who was the article written by?"

"It doesn't say, but there is a whole list of writers for the magazine. Unfortunately, Tanya Denali-"

"Oh, Esme you don't need to say anymore." I said. "She's been plotting my downfall from the stardom since my first visit to LA after Mom and Phil got married. She's after Phil because she believes that they are supposed to be together. Phil has a restraining order against her. She can't be any closer than half a mile and she can't write anything about him at all. She can't even contact him directly. Any comment that he needs to make has to be done by her editor. The publishing company was really pissed at her because of it. She ended up going to a psychologist to get her over this fetish. Caius and Victoria will pretty much eat her alive. I just have to do this conference, or you know, I could have 'People' come here. I've always trusted them to get the truth. They're not really gossip-mongers unless it's a really hot topic. James, could you ask Victoria?" I asked my oldest friend and he was already calling his wife.

"Sure, Vic could you get 'People' here? OK. I'll let her know. Love you too." He said as he ended the call and turned to the three of us. "They pretty much let her know about the article the moment it was published. Apparently, Denali had emailed every gossip magazine in the country letting them know that SHE got the biggest story of the year. She did want to write for Vogue but that stunt that she pulled ended up being her career ender. Victoria is really enjoying the fact that she pretty much ended this woman's career." James said and Esme laughed.

"I understand. She was a childhood friend and wanted to write professionally. She ended up coming after me when I started interior design and was on my way to success. After 15 years of being friends, she valued money, drugs, and alcohol more. The kids were little the last time I saw her. She came here drunk and wanted a story about an affair that I had knowledge of. Never give your interior designer the key to your house when you are going to cheat on your wife." Esme shook her head. "I should be expecting something soon. I for one know it's not my trouble makers because they don't have phone or internet access until the first 3 months are up. They can't even write letters. The Colonel sends updates to the parents about their children via email." Esme said and left the room. James had left too in order to coordinate flight plans for my most trusted bodyguards and himself.

I leaned back into Jasper and restarted our movie. It was going to be a long week.


	8. Life changing decisions

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story.**

******-That pretty much means I don't own it-I only own the cup of coffee I'm drinking right now.**

******A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken so long. I've been busy with real life and a massive case of writer's block, just like my profile says. Two jobs plus moving in the midst of it means my life is hectic until I'm settled. I don't know who's still reading this but thank you for reading. Thanks!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Jasper turned off the movie that we were watching and I left to go home with James. James knew that I was upset and didn't say anything until we were sitting in my kitchen, having a cup of tea.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. My past was something that I wanted to keep quiet, but apparently I can't do anything anymore. I was leaving acting anyways James. I wanted to head to medical school."

"You can do whatever you want darling. Steven Segal and Tony Danza became government workers. Tony is a teacher and Steven is a cop. You can do it Bella. You can be whatever you want. We're all behind you 100%. Even though you've hit a couple of rough patches, you can get through this."

Finishing my tea, I nodded. "I know James. I just hate to bring Jasper into this."

"Don't even go there Bella; that boy loves you deeply. You both will end up together. Bella, sit down and talk to him. It will help you. Besides, you know Victoria is already handling everything for you. She's booking 'People magazine' for you to announce your retirement from acting. Tell them the truth."

"I know James. I think that I should talk to my Dad first. See what he says."

"Ok Darling. I'm going to call Vicky and let her know. See you in the morning." James said as he headed back to the Cullens house. I made myself another cup of tea and sat in the living room, waiting for Dad to come home. I sat there and I thought about everything that I've done and what I want to do. I thought of the pros and cons and my perception on everything. I was so zoned out, I didn't even hear Dad come in the door. What got me was the smell of pizza being placed in front of me.

"Oh, hi Dad. I didn't hear you come in."

"You were in your zone Bella. I did call you a few times, but you never answered. I figured that you would need a slice of pizza since Esme called me at the station. I know that it's your comfort food."

"Thanks Dad. I have a question. What do you think about all of this?"

"The cop side of me already has protection details sorted out in my brain and on paper at work. The father side of me wants to protect you, no matter what but I do have to let you leave the cocoon and spread your butterfly out. Honey, no matter what you want to do, I'll always be right there."

"What if I want to go to medical school?"

"No matter what you do in your life, I will be proud of you. You are my daughter and I love you. Honestly, you're the only thing that your mother and I did right and we both agreed on that. No matter what you want to do with your life Bella, we'll always be behind you, got that?"

"Thanks Dad." We sat in silence, watching the end of a football game and a bit of a hockey game. I grabbed our plates, washed the dishes and headed up to my room. I then turned on my computer. I opened up my email and Word and started typing my announcement. I started writing my announcement and Vicky called me.

"Hi Victoria, what do you want?" I greeted her.

"Hi Isabella, I need your statement." She replied and I laughed.

"I'm actually working on it right now. I also heard back from UCLA and they've accepted me into their senior year instead of first year. The dean wrote a letter and he stated that my near perfect grades were more than qualified for their school. I have a few meetings with him and an advisor so that I can properly pick out a major and then they can make sure that I have the proper credits."

"NICE! Congratulations honey. Anyways, people are already asking me questions about what happened and People is heading up there in a few days. I know that you trust them with your life to tell the truth."

"I know Vicky. It's harder when there is more people involved and that they are the guilty party."

"Bella, I know. I've watched you handle all of this so that you could keep your town quiet. Seriously, you are so close to being done that this will all be over shortly. It's not like everyone will be driving up to Forks to see you. It's not even on a lot of maps. It's that small."

"Ok." I said and sighed, continuing to listen to Vicky, but not. I continued working on my announcement and stopped when she said something strange.

"I've been abducted by aliens and having their baby." She said.

"WHAT?" I yelled over the phone.

"You weren't listening to me. I could hear the keyboard from here. How far are you?" She asked.

"I'm done and just going through final edits. You'll have it by the morning, if I don't fall asleep. I still have an essay to write!"

"Awesome. Talk to you in the morning!" Vic said and we hung up. Little did we know that my life was going to change dramatically.


	9. Interview time

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This pretty much means I don't own squat. The only thing here that I do have is the plot line of this story.**

**WOW! TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS! Well, I finally decided to do another POV this time. This is covering Bella's interview with a magazine! Again, I apologize for the lateness of the past few chapters. I've received more bad news this year than I have in 7 years! That's including 8 funerals, numerous births and a few break-ups and personal accomplishments. Well, it's another chapter and it's finally on the move!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Bella, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were all sitting in the living room as I walked in the door from the station. Since that woman's article came out everywhere, I've had to close the community off to the bare essentials. Too many people were being pestered and everyone's phone numbers had to become private.

Bella and Esme couldn't do anything that involved them heading out into the public. Esme had to delay business and Bella couldn't even get to school! Jasper ended up bringing her all of her school work but she had already completed it all.

The police station and La Push have been busier in the past couple of weeks. All of the mail has been coming straight here after the mayor call the post office. The residents of La Push have been told not to speak to anyone unless it is business related. What a mess.

On top of it all, this woman that has caused this whole mess is now in prison for stalking Phil. After everything came out, she changed her hair colour and threw in contacts. Luckily Renee had seen her in the same getup before and called her out. Lucky me got to arrest her and well, she had a few days in prison before being transferred to the state prison for violating the restraining order.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard laughing from the living room and headed straight there. There were two extra people there.

"Hi Dad. This is Emily and Sam. We're lucky enough that they're from La Push. Emily's been telling us stories about Jake and Brady." Bella said, still laughing.

"Ah, how's the new father?" I asked.

"Jake's getting the hang of it. He's trying to figure it out day by day." Sam said. "Brady's been a little upset, but he's pulled quite a few jokes. Brady's my cousin, right? Well, we were swimming at the beach a few days ago and Brady had to use the 'bathroom'. Well, Jake couldn't find his trunks so he wore a pair of boxers. Brady had gotten out of the water and headed towards the toilets. He doubled back and stole his clothes! We got out a little while later and Jake couldn't find his clothes. Brady made a trail to their house. Man was Jake mad." Sam finished and everyone started laughing again. We calmed down and we all got to business.

"I know that we all know each other Bella, but we have to get to work. Bella, what made you decide to retire?" Emily asked.

"I have a really good memory, which is why I'm heading straight into my final year of university at UCLA. Growing up here, I was a huge klutz and spent a lot of time in the emergency room with Carlisle. Heading down to California, I volunteered at a hospital when I had time in between jobs. I'm applying to medical school in a year. I can help more people this way then I would have been a movie star."

"Why did you originally start in movies?"

"You know, I don't really know. I guess it was watching Phil as I grew up and know I can say that I have done it. I know that I will still be famous when I become a medical doctor, but I know in my gut that this is the way that I want to go."

"Why did you use a stage name?" Sam asked.

"I live in a small town with my father as the police chief. Since that unofficial article came out, Forks and La Push have been on lockdown. There are not enough police officers to monitor the situation, hence why accesses to the two areas are restricted for the moment. I want to finish off the school year, have an awesome summer before I start my real life. This whole situation that all of us here have seen is why I used a false name. Even before I became famous and watched my mom and step-dad in the limelight, the press assumed. Over the years we've had many back-up plans."

"That's true." I said. "Every time that I flew down to California for a weekend visit, we hid in her mom's house because we knew the risks to the people that we love. I grew up in this town and I wanted the people that I watch over have a peaceful life. You know how many calls I've gotten from people in the past 3 hours from the paparazzi digging through their garbage, looking for anything on Bella. I have about 20 people in lock-up for trespassing charges and a few of them have violated parole." I said.

Sam and Emily jaws dropped. They knew that it was bad, but thought that it wasn't that bad.

"Could you elaborate?" Emily asked.

"Sure. It's been 3 weeks since the article came out and it's been 2 weeks and 6 days since the place started crawling with paparazzi. The first three days, I was trailed the whole time. Esme and I spent an afternoon together, having tea and we headed out to do groceries, a family get-together since I'm dating Jasper. We managed to get out of the car and half-way across the parking lot when we both were discovered. It's been a nightmare since then and it hasn't stopped."

"Is there anything that you regret?" Sam asked, taking some more pictures.

"I don't regret anything that I've done. It's been an amazing ride and I've loved it. Actually, I have a few more press duties that I have to do, but other than that, it's been a wonderful ride. P.S. I'm releasing a statement through you guys. I have a letter that I'm working on." Bella laughed. "Now, is that enough for an article?"

"It's enough. With a few pictures, plus the front cover, it will be awesome." Sam said.

One month later the magazine came out and Bella was finished high school.


End file.
